The invention is based on a wiper blade. In a known wiper blade of this type (German Patent Application DE 26 14 457 A1), the load bearing element that distributes the contact pressure of the wiper blade on the window over the entire length of the wiper strip is provided with a slitlike longitudinal opening, through which a longitudinal rib of the wiper strip body extends outward from one side of the load bearing element, and its free end is thickened in such a way that on the other side it forms a retaining or securing means to prevent unintended loosening of the wiper strip from the load bearing element. The longitudinal rails of the load bearing element come to rest in longitudinal grooves of the wiper strip, which grooves are defined on their long sides on the one hand by the body of the wiper strip and on the other by the thickening of the longitudinal rib. For mounting the wiper strip to the load bearing element, the wiper strip must be threaded by hand into its longitudinal slit through a partial widening thereof, but this is very complicated and tedious and thus expensive.